Forbidden love
by dorothyrichardson
Summary: Michael G. is happy with Eve right? Claire D. is happy with Shane right? so when Micheal start dreaming about Claire?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden love

Morganville vampires

I don't own anything. Not the characters or the series. It belongs to Rachel Caine. This is my first story so please R&R. There's not a particular place or time this happened but Michael is already a vampire. MPOV.

Chapter 1

"Claire I love you more than you know" I whispered in her ear. She responded by pulling into a deep lingering kiss. I began to kiss her back as she moaned in my mouth. Pushing her gently onto the bed, I looked into her eyes silently asking permission to continue, she hesitantly nodded-

"Michael, Michael, wake up" Eve shouts, covered in my blanket shirtless I shot up like I've just got caught for dreaming about Claire something I've never did before. I said to myself there's no way she could already know I look at Eve as she lay beside me, looking at me smiling.

"Good morning babe." She yawns as she gathers her cloths. "I'm taking a shower, want to join me." She says seductively. Feeling as I would be cheating on Claire, I said "No I'm good" I answered too quickly. Eve looked at me harshly as if I just told her pink is the new black. She stormed out slamming the door adding to the Glass house infamous slammed door moments.

Still shirtless I run down downstairs praying that I run into Claire. Reaching the kitchen I hear a cup of coffee brewing I know its Claire. I reach the kitchen and am stunned by her beauty. Noticing that's she wearing tight fitting skinny jeans that compliment her figure more than she knows. Before I can utter a compliment, before a second could pass I hear heavy footsteps leading to the kitchen, Shane comes to the kitchen kissing Claire not even noticing her outfit.

This is my first story so please R&R with suggestions. If no reviews I'll stop writing.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. It all belongs it Rachel Caine. CPOV

Chapter 2

Of all the strange things that happens I the Glass house, Michael shirtless is one of the strange times I enjoy. I hope he doesn't notice I am staring at him to long. Trying to avert my gaze or look for a distraction I just can't look away. Thankful I hear Shane heavy footsteps coming toward the kitchen. He burst in giving me a good morning kiss. It was one of those kisses that made me want to take him upstairs to my room and lock him in there with me all day.

MPOV

As I start to basically watch them make-out. Filled with jealousy and rage desperately wishing that was me kissing her in the kitchen I storm out to the living room. Shortly after I left the kitchen Shane's walks toward the door and leaves, maybe muttering a goodbye but I don't respond. -

CPOV

Leaving the kitchen wondering what's up with Michael after bursting out the kitchen so suddenly. Seeing Michael on the couch staring into space no doubt in deep thought, I walk over to him sitting close.

"Michael what's wrong" I say concerned

"Claire, what's right" he answers looking stressed than ever.

"**I'm in love with a girl who won't ever love me back."**

"**What do you mean?"**

**Michael's beautiful blue eyes leaned closer to my face. My heart raced with anticipation as I almost knew what he was going to do. As our lips made contact, he pressed his lips against mine. His tongue dipping into my mouth, my hands find my way to his lovely blond hair. His hands pulling me closer to his body until I'm basically on top of him. **

**-MPOV**

**Not really knowing how to answer that question with words I began to show her. In the middle of kissing with my great hearing I hear the crick of the bathroom door. Oh shit! Eve is still in the house. I began to hear her heavy doc martins clunking down the stairs. With all my strength and might I push Claire to the opposite side of the couch.**

**Descending down the stairs Eve cynically smiles and says "What's up Claire bear?"**

**Hoping Claire doesn't spill the beans I give her a pleading look saying don't say anything we will talk about this later.**

"**Nothing much getting ready for school." she responds breathless **

**Please R&R until then**

**Oh and a special thanks to deadlyscorpio**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything this all belong to Rachel Caine. CPOV**

** Chapter 3**

Sitting on the couch looking at Eve through all her Goth glory realizing I just kissed her boyfriend.

Her black lips twisting into a cynical smile "What's up Claire bear" she says sarcastically

"Nothing getting ready for school." Realizing my breathless response

Eve not even acknowledging Michaels presence, walked out the door looking like someone just told her that pink was the new black. A few seconds of silence passed but to me it felt like an eternity.

"Ok Michael let's talk about what the hell just happened and don't give me a lame ass excuse like it was nothing because we both now that was everything but nothing."

With a mesmerizing smile Michael looks at me like I just lost my marbles. "Claire what kiss?"

"The one you just performed on my lips 3 seconds ago" I look at him in the eye truly doubting my own words once they left my mouth, did we really kiss?

"Claire I'm going to work now."

Remember no reviews no new chapter…..the review button is your bff…..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I** don't own anything. It all belongs to Rachel Caine. MPOV

Chapter 4

"Claire I'm going to work now" I say realizing what I just did to her. Shit I just compelled her. I want to take back. I want to get on my knees and proclaim my love too her. Tell her that, that kiss meant everything to me and to her. That she should dump that tool of a boyfriend for me. But I don't I just walk away. Making my way to the door I hurriedly leave not trusting my mouth or my heart I dash to my car.

Arrived at my job I sit in the parking lot. I start to be filled with rage. I can't believe that Claire picked that asshole over me, even if she didn't know it was a competition. Wait that asshole is my best friend. Arrogant, hard headed, violent, ignorant, but big hearted, strong willed, and courageous still my best friend. I realize my thoughts are wrong even though I think that Shane doesn't deserve Claire he loves her with all his heart. I noticed that I was late for work. My thoughts staying in the car while my body left.

CPOV

I sit on the couch reflecting. Something I was supposed to remember I didn't. I chose to forget about as watched Michael leave. Shit I was going to be late for my first class if I didn't get going. But I couldn't get the thought off something missing from my mind. Like a memory has been erased. Walking out the door I try to remember everything that happened this morning. I came downstairs, made coffee, saw Michael downstairs shirtless, kissed Shane but still can't understand how I got to the couch. Running toward biology class I forget everything and sprinted I don't stop until I get there.

EPOV

As I hand Monica and her little Barbie's there coffee C-bear walks in. I yell to Oliver that I'm taking 5 leaving him with the over flowing crowd. He mumbles something unintelligent about me working at the common grounds but I ignore him. Monica turns her perfectly tan legs with a fluid movement.

"Look what cat dragged in a freak of nature and the vampires pet." She sneers with a toss of her hair she shimmies away shaking an ass she doesn't have. Her Barbie's quickly following. Claire now standing next to me shook her head in disgust after Monica. But flashed me a smile.

"I saw you in a crappy mood this morning what wrong." She looked at me searching my face like the answer was written in invisible ink and if she looks hard enough it might just reappear.

"Michael acting weird." I say realizing that really what's bothering me.

"Acting weird how?"

CPOV

"Acting weird how?" I say knowing that not like Michael.

"Last night while he was sleeping he was saying your name awfully a lot like a prayer. Then when we woke I asked I'm to join me in the shower but he said no. He never ever says no."

"Eve just because he doesn't feel a shower doesn't mean he's acting weird."

"But it ME, Michael never say no to me." She says wide eyed

"Listen to me we'll take about this later I got to go to work." I say hurrying because god knows how Myrnin gets when I'm late.

-MPOV

Walking through the glass house door I see Clare as beautiful as ever. I remember what happen this morning and I start to blush.

"Hey Michael." She says with a dazzling smile. At first I don't respond I listen to hear heartbeats, but one only fills my ear. I really should work on self-control because when I'm around her that all goes out the window. I cross the kitchen in a heartbeat. Leaning over her I start to finish the kiss we started this morning." We come for air and she says "We shouldn't be doing this."

CPOV

"We shouldn't be doing this." But after I said the words left my mouth I realized they weren't true.

"Is that what you really want, to stop."

"No." I answered too quickly. Wow cheating on Shane should have been harder for me but it wasn't.

"Let's go upstairs." I nod my head and lead him upstairs. He kissed me before we entered my room passion and hunger brought me back to this…us on the couch…me yelling at him to tell me the truth….. he acting like it never happened….I feel the rage inside me.

"Michael how could you, how could you compel me?" His face turn from pure bliss to agonized like he got stabbed.

"I'm so sorry." He just kept saying. Me not waiting for an excuse entered my room and slammed the door in his face. He didn't knock just walked in and kissed not waiting for my protests will all he had. We quickly advance to my bed where his hands linger to my breasts. As he tongue darted into my mouth I moaned in response. Pulling his blond hair with one and a unfastening is belt with another he whisper's into my ear "I love you more than you know." I respond by easing off his boxers as he with ease gets off my bra. Bare and half naked I began to cover my chest but Michael lifts my hands above my head. He began to lick my nipples, as hard as his dick. He began to suck and pull which drives me crazy. My hands moved to his torso. This was it; we were going to do it. I pulled his boxers and he entered me. As he rocked me he tried to be gentle knowing his was dick big. My hip matched his movements perfectly. Causing us to moan in ecstasy, my feet curled and my back arched.

"Michael I think-"my brain couldn't even form words let alone sentences

"Clare I know." About like 6 pumps later, he pulls out slowly us both breathing hard and sweaty I wrap my leg around him and just stare at the ceiling, I feel my eyes close not worrying about anything not Shane, not Eve, not what anyone would think…..

Please R&R THNZ NO REVIEWS NO NEW CHAPTER…..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything**

Chapter 5

Sorry I have decided to stop writing this. I don't feel as it worth continuing based on reviews or shall I say lack thereof. I might continue this if I get more review for now this is discounted.

Xoxo,

Dorothyrichardson


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A very good friend of mine has convinced me to further continue this fan fiction…I don't own anything all of this belongs to Rachel Caine. MPOV

Chapter 6 Part 1

Watching Claire sleep I hear the door down stairs. I hear heavy footstep abusing the old glass house steps. It has to be Shane, not ready to deal with the anger that's going to come from this argument I grab my cloths and jumped out the window naked. Still trying to process what happened with me and Claire not noticing the branch until the pain struck right between my legs. Biting my lips to stop from screaming in pain I hit the ground the leaves and mulch began to stick like sand. I quickly get dressed and start to walk to the front door.

CPOV

As I roll over I expect to feel Michael cold skin beneath me, but all found was an empty side of my bed. I just lay there starring at my ceiling thinking blissfully about Michael and what we just did. All the way in the back my mind I guess he left because he didn't want Shane to find out.

MPOV

Finally mustering the up the courage to walk into the house with a straight face. I enter feeling as the house is giving a warming hug a welcome home sign again. I look around for Shane and surprisingly he wasn't there. I use my vampire senses and I hear Shane and Claire discussing something upstairs. Deciding that I did a lot of manual labor today I drift off to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich.

SPOV

Hearing no response from Claire I enter her room frantic. I catch sight of her naked and I break into a grin she looks at me with a confused smirk.

"Is this my invitation to join you." I say knowing that I might get some tonight but to my disappointment she says

"No I'm not in the mood." Icily she motions for me to get out of her room but ignoring her request I move closer towards her.

"But I am c'mon you know you love me." I said with a sexy smile.

CPOV

But I am c'mon you know you love me…

That sentence stuck in my head for along moment I just stare at him with a look of wonder. Do I love him or is it Michael who I really love. He starts to move closer to leaning toward my face preparing for a kiss me still naked leans away. I grab my robe from the floor and put it around me.

"Shane I said no I'm not in the mood tonight." Because I just slept with your best friend and I think I might just be in love with him. But I didn't say the last part out loud. Shane face clouded with disappointment but understanding, then confusion.

"If you weren't going to sleep with why are you lying in bed naked?" trying not to stutter or turn completely red I say not meaning it all "I'm here to tempt you." I say with a smirk "Now be gone so I can get dressed." Once out my room I rolled my eyes with my back against the door and my mind began to relay everything that has happened with Michael and I start to feel very sexy. I pull out my cutest jeans and a tight fitting white beater. I brush my thin brown hair with frustration and anticipation. Put on a little makeup and headed down stairs eager to see if Michael's down there.

MPOV

Shane came down with a pout on his face. Before I even had the time to ask him what wrong Claire comes through the kitchen looking some much better than this morning I smirk thinking about today. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her but I just sat on the couch and pretended I didn't even know she was in the house.

SPOV

"You look hot, is this you tempting me again" I say wowed by Claire sudden change of appearance.

"Maybe, maybe not, so what we doing?" she smiles that smile that usually breaks my heart.

"Well actually I wanted to call a house meeting."

"For what?" this is actually the 1st time Michael speaks this whole entire time.

"Without Eve?"

"Yeah I'll tell her later."

"What is this about?" Michael says concerned

"Oh you guys thought I didn't know, Oh I know all too well."

R&R what do you think going to happen in part 2….

Is Claire and Shane over?

What exactly does Shane know?

All will be answered in part 2

Special thanks to DeadlyScorpio and to all that always believed in me and supported Forbidden Love from the beginning


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own anything and to answer prayers I made chapter longer weak attempt but at least an attempt.

Michael P.O.V

"And what is it that you exactly know?" I say trying to get as much information out of him as I can, just when I was getting ready to get my response my attention immediately got pulled away in the direction of Claire as she hit the floor and began to sob…

Claire P.O.V

As I stood there and I listen to Michael and Shane go back and forth I just couldn't take it any more obviously Shane knew about me and Michael and he were just playing mind games with us. Being so over whelmed.

I drop to the floor and began to cry my eyes out. From the corner of my eye I saw Michael began to approach me he kneeled down next to me I could tell he wanted to make sure I was ok. "Don't get all upset now I mean I was going to find out eventually." Shane replies in a cocky voice. "Yeah but I did not want you to find out this way though." I say

"Claire I don't know why you are so upset I mean I knew for a long time now." Shane say "y'all made it very obvious come on did you honestly think that y'all could keep this from me that I wouldn't find out." As I looked over to Michael seeking out for help he just stared back at me I started to get angry he just sat there and let Shane put all the blame on me as if I was the only one in this mess he was in this too.

"No worries I won't tell Eve but one of y'all sooner or later will have to tell her." Shane smirks

"I know and I guess that person has to be me I mean am Eve best friend right?" I hiccup still wary with crying

"She is going to be so mad she probably works really hard to keep this from but I always find out."

As I tried to process Shane last words, well I couldn't I didn't quit understand what we was talking about or if we was even on the same page for that matter now I was completely lost in this conversation . I look over to Michael to see if he as lost as I am. He is.

Michael P.O.V

Looking down at Claire I catch her eyes I thought he found out about Claire and there a dent in her pretty little forehead I see she either thinking really hard about something or is very confused. I Know I am. I thought he found out about Claire. And I but it seems he might be talking about the big surprise party bash that Eve has been planning for like ever. But to be sure and not out ourselves because Claire totally lost the whole "keep it cool thing.

"Shane what are you talking about?" I say in a confused tone.

"Are we really still playing the whole I don't know what you are talking about game" Shane grins widely showing teeth. "Yes." Trying to play it off as if I did know what he was talking about but in all honesty I had no clue what we was even talking about anymore. "Fine if I have to spell it out for you S.U.P.R.I.S.E P.A.R.T.Y for my birthday. I'm so glad I had guessed right that had been close.

S.P.O.V

After telling Michael I knew about the party I realize we all haven't been on the same page this whole time so I turn to Claire and narrow my eyes. What did you guys think I was talking about?" Claire face became cherry red any she look a hot mess. They both looked very suspicious and I didn't like the way Michael has been looking at Claire lately and being the kind of I am I walk over to Claire and kiss her. She doesn't automatically respond like usual but after about two seconds her lips crash into mine and I start to tongue her down almost immediately but she starts to pull away I raise an eyebrow. But don't question her.

I head toward upstairs but I just can't shake the feeling as if they're hiding something from me. I slowly turn around curiously.

"Really what's going on here every time I look away I feel as Michael is eye fucking you and you're definitely responding." I calmly retort

"Shane bro you know I've Claire like a sister nothing more and I've got Eve and I love her." Michael says with only truth trailing his face. But there's something that makes me still doubt those words.

M.P.O.V

"Shane bro you know I've Claire like a sister nothing more and I've got Eve and I love her." I lie easily.

"You can't lie in my face and say today, this morning, tonight you weren't checking Claire out." He spat ready.

Claire finally speaking up during this new argument that has accumulated "Where all tired let's just all go to bed like nowish." She shouts to get us to calm down and to me she looks a little mad herself.

C.P.O.V

Seeing Michael profess his love about Eve to Shane hurts my feelings a lot. Even though it wasn't intentionally down it still hurt. Reaching my limit of arguing for tonight I yell at both Shane and Michael "Where all tired let's just all go to bed like nowish." Shane in true Shane fashion bolts up those stairs and slams his door. I collapse on the couch defeated. Michael starts stringing his guitar. My eyes start to slowly close. And I start to think of the sound of Michael's guitar.

E.P.O.V

Walking through the large door frame of the glass house I hear Michael stringing his guitar. I see Claire-bear passed out. Oh I'll let Shane get her. I sit of Michael lap and kiss him hot on the mouth he responds 2 seconds to late but I decide to ignore that.

"Hey hot stuff what I miss." I purr in his ear.

"Nothing much just playing my guitar and getting in arguments with Shane." He says grimly

"Over what." I say upset I missed it nosy me.

"It's really nothing it was stupid he was all tired that's all."

"Well if it's so stupid just tell me then." I say worried

"Don't worry Shane suddenly thought that Claire and I had something going on."

"Well do you?" I said suddenly rising from his lap.

He looked highly offended and he gave me a look that could kill "Why would I ever cheat on you with Claire? I love her like a sister nothing more nothing less. I love you Eve and the fact that you would ever doubt that is bitchy and petty and immature." He said nearly shouting.

"I'm sorry but you can't lie why wouldn't we think or a least something was on." Right after that comment he just whooshed up the stairs. I guess tonight I was alone again. I blew my bangs out of my face and pulled tired ass up the stairs.

C.P.O.V

I heard it all. When Eve entered the house I woke up but no one noticed me. I wanted to see how far this conversation with Eve was going to go. It went far enough. I don't know how longer I can handle this secrecy and the hurt and guilt that come along with it. But with all this on my mind I drag myself up to bed. At this point I'm unsure who I love. Michael with all his compassion and sudden love for me, or is it Shane who loved me from the beginning but does not totally appreciate me as he should.

Please R&R and I really appreciate those who subscribe but it would be nice if you also review as they say a writer's work is never done and I could always use suggestions. But please let's all remember to be respectful thanks. Oh and a thanks to Deadly Scorpio for all her help with editing and support. And again for everyone who believed in this story from chapter 1.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own anything. I know I haven't updated in like forever. Other things have seemed to occupy my time. Here is finally chapter 8 part 1.**

**Chapter 8 part 1**

S.P.O.V

It's the day. My big surprise part, that exciting but I can't quit picturing lasts night argument. The way Claire looked, so guilty, so sorry not even knowing what I was talking about. And Michael lying so smoothly in my face, but I saw past his hard exterior. Dammit he was my best friend since were 13yrs old. Did he really think I didn't know him? I'm going to find this out I just know it. I roll over and find Claire sleeping next me. Looking so incomplete bliss, as if feeling my stare that's full of unanswered questions she begins to stir.

"Hey, gorgeous." she stifles a yawn

"Hey babe, want to give me a hell of a birthday gift?" I think I don't want to bring up the fight, I'm still debating. I just start to plant kisses in the crook of her neck, making her moan this early in the morning is quite a birthday gift for me.

"Slow down birthday boy, let me catch a shower first, then we'll talk about gifts." I watch her get up sheets dropping mesmerized. She's so beautiful, beautiful enough to leave me for Michael, beautiful enough to almost make me forget last night. Almost. So caught up in my thoughts I don't notice her leave until I hear the door shut and I look at the time. 12pm on a Saturday morning. No work, no chores. I turn over and go back to sleep.

C.P.O.V

Boom!

I shut Shane's bedroom door hard. Partially because he didn't apologize for last night, leaving me pissed, and irritated. The other part because I know how much of a light sleeper Eve is, I just feel like since Michael loves me and not her that she doesn't deserve to see his shirtless, groggy, bed headed, sweet self as soon as she wakes up.

As I walk toward the bathroom I hear Michael room door open. So he wasn't sleeping with Eve last night after all. He looks so hot shirtless and hair askew. My breath caught and all I want to do is make out him right there in that hallway then I remember I mad at him for that whole defending Eve to an extent. I know if he didn't do it Shane would have been up to us. But at this point. I don't care.

So I look over at him and say "Good Morning Michael."

He looks up like he's really just noticing that I was there and he didn't answer me. He walked toward me, closing the distance between us. Not even checking to see if the coast is clear he kisses me and I press myself against him, my legs straddling his torso. Leaning on the wall for support, we break the kiss catching our breaths. With our foreheads still pressed together. Standing only a breath apart

I say "I'm going in the shower, want to join me?"

M.P.O.V

"I'm going in the shower, what to join me?" that line to me held so much promise, so much reason, and a hell a lot of sexiness. I wanted so badly to say yes.

"No, oh how much I want to I just can't." I groan with sexual frustration

"Okay, Later…." she says coldly

"Claire you know I want-=="

"Save it Michael I get it, look I have to go in the shower Shane will probably start looking for me." She whispered. Watching her walk away and fighting not go with her, I remember that it's Shane's birthday. So I walk toward his room bust through the door and jump his bed. He wakes up with a crazy case of bed head and fist in fighting position. Ignoring the hot glare he gave me I yell

"Happy birthday bro."

"Don't do that you freaking scared me shit less."

"Whatever so what's up birthday boy. What are the plans for today?"

"Chilling, spending time with my girl. Maybe going to the emetary to visit my dad's grave." He says look hesitantly at me searching my face for a response. I leave my face impassive showing no emotion. Where in my head I furious, his girl, his girl the one he ignored up until lately the one he constantly yelled at and shut out yup. That has to be the one.

"Cool, cool you know you have to get ready for your big party bash tonight." I say trying to keep my voice steady.

"Yeah, I better go hit the showers before Eve wakes up." He says oblivious to my desperate need of conversation.

"Yeah, later bro." As I leave I try to figure out how I can make this better between me and Claire. I have to make it better. I need this girl. She's my world. And I'll do whatever it takes to get her happy with me again. Even if it is Shane's birthday, ii don't care I love her. I truly do.

**A/N: beware part 2. It's one hell of a ride. R&R if you want me to update it.**


	9. authors chapter

A/n: hey people new chapter should be up by 6pm….eastern time…so keep a watch.

P.s if I don't get at least 60 reviews no update.


	10. Chapter 8 part 2 the very long day

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update was waiting for more **reviews**.**

Chapter 8 part 2

C.P.O.V

I stop the hot water and angrily wipe the fog off the mirror. I hate Michael how dare he think he can just have his way with me when he wants. And what do I get nothing. Uggh I wrap the towel around me and hear the front door close. On my way to my room I hear Michael come out, looking smug and content.

I give my best "who the fucks are you looking at look". He frowns but answers my expression.

"Shane and Eve left to visit the cemetery graves. Eve thought she should pay some penance to her father and Shane thought he should see his dad since it was his birthday and all. So Eve put us on decorating committee. But the party doesn't start until 8pm. And its only 1:30pm so what do u want to do until then?"

"Be alone!" I say in my coldest voice knowing and hoping he senses the lie.

"Why? Claire I miss you so much."

"Then why didn't you jump in the shower with me? Why? Are you ashamed?"

"Claire that's ridiculous that the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say, you know why I couldn't but I really wanted to. Your boyfriend and my girlfriend were just in the other room. It's my best friend's birthday and your boyfriend.

"We could have been quiet." I say finding everything in the book to make me mad at him.

"We both know that if we had got in that shower it would be anything but quiet."

I flush red and curse myself silently for that. Why does he have such a toll on me?

"Well I need to dry off so you can join me if you want." Knowing he will immediately take me up on my offer. I smile secretly at him and shut my room door.

M.P.O.V

"Well I need to dry off so you can join me if you want."

That line runs thru my head probably a hundred times before I realize that I will surely take her up on that offer. I softly knock on her door. Nervous but excited and attentive. "Yes?" she asked as she opened to reveal Claire naked from head to toe. Looking extremely hot and very turned on.

C.P.O.V

I smirked in victory knowing he would come "Good boy come to me and for me." I whispered as I ripped Michael plain shirt clean off with a giggle.

He looked at me taking me in I guess, he looked up finally meeting my eyes and saw me biting my lip and I saw he was VERY happy to see me. We stood there for a moment just looking at each other. He's shirtless, I'm naked then he makes the first move. Kisses me so strongly I feel like I might break. I pause and stop kissing him. He senses my discomfort. He leans in and pierces my heart with these ice- blue eyes.

"What's wrong isn't this you want?" he asks a little distraught and disappointed.

"I do want this; oh you don't know how much I need this. But it Shane's birthday, that's just messed up." His face heats up and he walk toward my bed in all his shirtless glory.

"You know what upsets me the most about our little arrangement? The fact he doesn't even notice you. Doesn't even appreciate you, doesn't notice when you do your hair or change your outfit or put on a little makeup. But baby let me tell you I notice everything about you. The way you bite your nails when you're nervous, when your face scrunches up when you're thinking really hard about something, how you're always considerate of everyone around you, and even though you really dislike and despise Monica you still tutor her."

"Are you saying Shane never loved me?" I say ignoring the big picture here that he basically just said what he loves about me.

"No, I'm saying he loved you but love fades and maybe he's under appreciating you." He says trying to calm me down. For some reason I see some validity to this speech. And I can't stay mad at his gorgeous ass. I climb on the bed behind him kissing my way down his neck. Reaching up to him plump full lips, tongues fighting to win dominance but he just won't allow it. He grabs my body toward to his front grabbing and squeezing my butt and my boobs. He tastes good like Michael and caramel. I moan into his mouth and tug on his pants. But he only shakes his head. He's trying to make suffer isn't he?

_M.P.O.V

Things are started to get heated real fast. Especially when I feel her tug on my pants, I am dawned with a bright idea. What if I could somehow feel her up during Shane's party without anyone finding out? What if we can be together in plain sight without knowing? I look down at her big brown eyes sure and ready and shake my head with a mischievous grin on my face.

"Why what's wrong, why'd you stop?"

"I have a surprise for later. Let's go set up for the party." She grimaced and hopped of the bed threw on a big pair of sweats that didn't seem to be hers a bra and tan top. Pushing her hair up in a messy bun I lean down to kiss her, but make the kiss short and to the point because I don't leave now I don't think I'd ever be able to.

C.P.O.V

I don't understand what just happened but before I can over analyze it he kisses me and swiftly leaves the room. I hate when he does that leaving that unsettling feeling of lust and sexual frustration. I walk down the creaky stairs. Looking around the bland living room deciding where to start, wandering to the couch I see Eve's to do list. The list read:

Guys can you please:

Clean the kitchen

Clean the bathroom

Fix the chairs

Hang the streamers

P.S. Claire-bear look under the kitchen table there's a few things to help keep Shane busy until the guests arrive even if he knows about the party.

I quickly put down the note and run into the kitchen looking for the gift Eve speaks of. I look under the table. I see a Victoria secrets bag taped to the bottom of the table. I snatch the bag and run to my room with it, and shut the door. In the bag there's this lacy black bra with matching underwear. Attached to the bra strap is a post-it saying: "to keep him busy." I look at it a little disgusted. I have to sleep with Shane, not too long ago that idea would have made me blush now it makes me nauseous. But then I start to feel bad I mean it is his birthday. What's one last night? I put this under my pillow and walk back down stairs. And see Michael found the list and began to put the streamers up looking unstable.

"So I'll do the bathroom and the kitchen you have living room duty, ok Michael?"

"Sure, fine Whatever." He says coldly

I just walk away and assume he's fine, until a thought pops into my head. The list he might've saw it. I'll talk to him after I do the kitchen and bathroom.

M.P.O.V

How can Claire even do this? How can she sit up in my face and lie. And say that she loves me and go sleep with Shane. I mean what I even think. Was everything between us a lie? Never mind that I'll just finish these stupid streamers and get this day over with.

C.P.O.V

All done with the stupid bathroom and the kitchen in record time it's only 2:50pm. Now on to talk to Michael, why am I dreading this as much as I am? Ooh yeah because I already know the answer to my question.

"Michael what's wrong with you?" Sputtering overwhelmed by his anger

"Nothing I found Eve's note and read everything on the list even the one request asked of you." he says continuing to put the streamers not even stopping to look up at me.

"Michael it's nothing you know how I feel about you. You're the only one who makes me feel this way. So what's one night with Shane because at the end of the day while I'm doing it with him I'm going to be thinking about you? All of you, everything you do and everything you are. And plus it's his birthday."

I watch him register everything I just said to him. "Ok it's his birthday, do what Eve asked of you."

"Thank you." I reach up on my tiptoes too kiss him as the front door opens with a creak. Michael is already out of the spot he sitting on the couch. I forgot how fast he is.

S.P.O.V

As me and Eve enter the glass house I see Claire looking up at the wall. Why is she staring at the wall? But she looks so fuck able in my sweats and a low cut tang top. I run up behind her and kiss her on the neck. She squeals because it tickles and says "later birthday boy." I grin back wickedly and run up to my room to get ready for the party. When I almost reach my rooms I hear Eve yell "don't look like a bum please." I grin back and yell "Don't worry I'll wear my clean underwear." and shut the door.

E.P.O.V

"Don't look like a bum please." I say to Shane not waiting for a response and turn to Claire and Michael. "So looks like almost everything is done, we can all just relax until 8pm I mean it only 3 we still have time. Claire did you get the gift?"

"Yes I did thank you Eve." She grins blushing.

At that moment Michael makes an abrupt exit. "What's his problem?" I ask Claire-bear but she just shrugs and says something about being tired. I plop on the couch and wonder to myself am I losing Michael I mean we used to be inseparable now he barley looks at me or speaks to me. It's like every time I come around he totally blocks me out. But according to Claire he's just fine. Tonight I'm going to get to the bottom of this. For good, if it's the last thing I do.

M.P.O.V

I told Claire I'd be ok with the whole sleep with Shane for his birthday thing so she didn't have to feel bad when she did it anyway. I mean what boyfriend in their right mind would really be ok with that, oh wait I'm not her boyfriend and as long as she's still fucking Shane and I'm still avoiding Eve that will never happen I angrily think as I put on my black collared shirt, and my matching blue jeans. Quickly shaking my hair I shut my room door and blaze out the house passing Eve on the way. I can't stand to be here while she entertains Shane until the party starts.

C.P.O.V

I put on the stupid lingerie that Eve got me. Getting this deed done, I slip on my robe and make my way to Shane's room. Giving it a light knock, he opens with a sexy devil-may-care smile. With his chest bare and good blue jeans. I have to smile I mean I might not love him but he is still attractive to look at.

"Can I help you Miss Danvers?" he says with need in his voice

"I think you can Mr. Collins." I respond with a blush

"Well come on and take a seat." He moves aside so I can come in.

I walk in and shut the door with my back. And start with my strip tease. I take the knot out from

the belt of my robe and shake it down my shoulders in one move. I show off the lingerie and walk toward him. I put my arms around his neck and reach up to kiss him in which he leans down so I'm not straining myself. We advance to his bed; his hands go up and down my body. He looking at me but all I see is Michael's face. His blue eyes, hair so blonde it looks like gold, medium built and those hand. Those strong skilled hands touching everything and nowhere at the same time, I let out a big moan. He stops and smiles "I still drive you that crazy huh? That's good to know after all this time I can still do that to you." I just nod and pull off his jeans, the quicker I get this over with the quicker this could be Michael I'm doing this with.

M.P.O.V

Finding nowhere I can go because it's so sunny outside I decide to go back into my room and try my best to ignore all the moaning and groaning I hear coming from Shane's room, although it's pretty hard to with the super hearing and such. I mean damn for a girl that over her boyfriend she sure sounds like she's enjoying herself.

No, no I will not make myself unnecessarily jealous for no reason. Losing my train of thought my door bangs open Eve dressed in this VERY black VERY short dress with the lowest neckline it's almost nonexistent.

"Hey sexy." She practically purrs

"Hey Eve was sup."

"Not much, you know the party doesn't start until 8pm you know?" she says inching her way towards me

"I know." Replying while slighting moving away from her.

"So what do you want to do until then?" She says as she rubs her hand up and down my arm.

"I just kind of want to be alone." I answer coldly

"Alone with me or just alone." She responds as suddenly her dress drops to the ground and she stand before me in just a lacy red bra and matching panties. Now normally that would have turned me on. But these days I only have eyes for Claire and Claire only.

"Alone, just alone." I say annoyed she pulled this little stunt. She shows no emotion in response of what I just said to her. She just sits at the edge of the bed crosses her legs and sighs.

"What's happening to us Michael?"

"What do you mean?" I smoothly lie acting like everything is normal

"You think I don't notice, you think I don't feel it? You don't touch me anymore, you don't kiss me anymore, we don't eve cuddle anymore. I don't even think you love me anymore." She rants

I don't respond, I don't move, I don't even acknowledge she spoke. What the hell am I supposed to say to that? I mean I could keep lying and cover it up as nothing. But eventually this little game will get old.

"Say something Michael, say anything. Let me know that I'm not wasting my time having this discussion with you."

"What do you want me to say Eve, love fades sometimes maybe mine has?"

"Don't you dare Michael Glass, don't you dare give me that bullshit answer, you tell me what's going on right this moment." She says with that quivering voice and she fights the tears that are coming out of her eyes. It hurts me to see her this way, over me. I mean I might not love her now but I used to. And back then I'd have killed anyone you made her feel this way. And I'm that anyone at this moment.

E.P.O.V

"Don't you dare Michael Glass, don't you dare give me that bullshit answer, and you tell me what's going on right this moment." I say on the brink of tears. How could he? How could he? He can't even respect me enough to tell me the fucking truth. Lying to me as if I'm stupid, as if I'm oblivious, like I don't know him.

"Eve I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." He says look penitent

M.P.O.V

She paces back and forth and my eyes follow. Trying to figure out what she's going to do. Then out of basically nowhere she turns and punches me square in the chest. It would have hurt if I wasn't a vampire. I see her punches keep coming and I don't stop her. I let her get her frustrations out and after about 30mins straight of just beating me up she stops with tears in her eyes and looks at my face. Slowly backs away from me and cries in the corner of my room and cries and cries.

She looks up at me finally ceasing her crying and in between sad hiccups "I hate you Michael and I'm going to find someone better someone w deserves me, because you definitely don't. She rise pushes her hair back into a graceful bun and walk calmly to my drawer and start throwing all the clothes out until that part of my room looks like it's been hit with a hurricane. And follow suit throughout the whole room. I just can't find the heart to stop her. When everything is finally destroyed, she walks up to me and hugs me. And I just hold her. No romance, no sex I just hold her like I did when her father died.

S.P.O.V

Were down to no clothes, both of us and I put the condom on and slip inside her. Pumping in and out we both moan. I'm grabbing her everywhere and kneading her breast. And she kissing me and whimpering. I thrust one last hard time and we both moan. I roll over and end up next to her. I whisper I love you in her ear and she mumbles something that sounds like me too. She begins to drift asleep as I just stay up and looks at the ceiling. Once she's put cold I unwrap myself from her and tiptoe to my dresser and dig to the bottom of the first drawer looking for a small box. Ahh ha I found it. The ring, it a 2 carrot engagement ring that I saved up all my checks from the butcher shop to buy, letting her believe I blew it on things for the house. I quietly slip back into bed and put the ring on her finger. And drift off.

E.P.O.V

I begin to stir and the world becomes clearer more focused. I'm in Michael's room, at least what have left of it. I'm in his arms. Yum I haven't been in his arms in a while. But after I thought that I realize were over. No time think about that the party starts in 30mins. Wow I was asleep for an awhile. Better get ready for the party. As I untangle myself from Michael I look at him one last time, and hurry to get ready for the party.

**A/N: r&r, this chapter took me ages**….**party chapter on its way…**


	11. authors note

**A/n: I apologize for not staying on top of the story. I've been busy with school. So here's a sneak peek of what's to come…review, review, review ….**

Chapter 9

C.P.O.V

_I open my eyes and see Shane's body lying next to me. I remember what just happened, shit I slept with him. I quietly tip-toe off the bed and bend down to pick up my robe and the lingerie off the floor and something on my finger catches my eye. A ring, an engagement ring 2 carrots, it wasn't on my finger when I came in the room. Shane must have put it on me while I was sleeping. Fuck I think he wants me to marry him. I can't, I just can't I don't love him. I think I'm hyperventilating; I need to get out of this room now. I carry my clothes and silently exit the room. Pacing the room I take the ring off and throw it on the dresser. What am I supposed to tell Mich-?_

I hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I say frantically.

"Michael, I really need to talk to you can I come in?"

"Sure." I say as I throw on my robe.

"Claire, are you ok you look shaky?" he says looking totally hot.

"Yeah, I'm ok I'm fine…so umm what did u want to talk to me about?"

"You know that lingerie Eve got you?" he says smiling wickedly.

"Yeah." I respond suspiciously.

"I'm going to need you to wear it under the dress you wear tonight." he says grinning even wider.

**And that's all you get for now….toodlelou! **


	12. sorry guys

A/N: Ok so I want to thank everyone who's be patiently waiting for me to update a chapter. My computer broke wiping out the masterpiece of a chapter I was working. Then I moved and got knee-deep in work because this is my first year of high school. So my computer just got fixed and I'm trying to get around to writing the next chapter please be patience it should be April 12th, 2013 if sooner. Thank you for all the support and encouragement.


	13. Just another author's note

A/n: Due to a series of unfortunate events, I was unable to further continue this fan fiction. But I'm back, able and ready to write. But only if there's fans who still want me to write. I'm afraid that this fan fiction has been long forgotten. So please review if you would like me to continue this story.


End file.
